Tous les enfants sauf un
by 0zzy
Summary: Eck. "La terre d'ocre". D'où les cyborgs sont impitoyablement chassés. Sous le joug de la puissance mortelle de certains chasseurs de prime. Dont un semblant s'intéresser de très près aux Mugiwaras. Et ce n'est pourtant pas la prime qui l'attire. LuNa
1. Fragments

**Fragments**

Il voulait quelque chose. Sans trop savoir quoi. Le sentiment d'insécurité permanente qui l'oppressait en toutes circonstances était comme une maladie le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus. Comme si son humanité s'effaçait, petit à petit. L'insignifiance de son existence le poussait à commettre d'énormes conneries. Pour qu'on le remarque. Son existence. Comme un homme. Pas comme une machine régie par la seule motivation du but qu'on lui inculquait. Il n'était pas encore une machine. Pas encore.

Il avait d'abord essayé d'être parfait. Il s'était dit qu'_ils _ne méritaient rien de moins pour lui permettre de continuer à vivre. Mais ils avaient tant d'exigences ! Ca avait été dur. Il avait pourtant essayé, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Être l'objet de compliments, de gratitude, c'était savoir : j'existe ! La vérité _fondamentale _de sa vie était alors : quand vous faites votre boulot, qu'on vous complimente, vous existez encore.

Mais tout cela était faux. Ce n'était qu'une parodie de vérité. De la poudre aux yeux. Le soir, quand tout était fini, quand il se retrouvait alors, seul, les masques tombaient.

_Il était seul._

Alors, elle était apparue. Comme par magie. Alcaïd. Alcaïd. Alcaïd et ses cheveux nacrés qui, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, s'agitaient comme les branches d'un sol pleureur balancées par le vent, reflétant les lumières de la pièce. Alcaïd et sa peau mate qu'il aurait voulu caresser, encore et encore, ses muscles filandreux, ses seins ronds et doux comme des pêches. Alcaïd. Un nom dans lequel l'amour résonnait jusque dans ses moindres soupirs.

Alcaïd qui l'avait enfin autorisé à exister.

Alcaïd était bien là. Elle le soutenait. Comme une béquille. La blessure était encore là. Alcaïd aussi n'était qu'une façade.

Quand elle claquait la porte, emmenant avec elle son parfum de fleurs, de soir qui tombe, la lâcheté, le dégoût, le mal, qui s'était jusqu'alors tapi dans un coin sombre de la pièce, attendant sournoisement son heure, revenait, et s'insinuait en lui, descendant le long de sa gorge comme un serpent visqueux.

Putain.

Que ce bras lui faisait mal. De plus en plus. La douleur. Ce n'était pas la même douleur, c'était quelque chose de presque concret, qu'il aurait pratiquement pu enfermer au creux de son poing s'il en avait eu suffisamment envie. Il serra son bras, mais cessa aussitôt, dégouté par le contact de la chair pourrie. A quand remontait son dernier traitement, sa dernière « mise à jour » comme le disait le docteur, parce qu'après tout pour eux il n'était déjà plus qu'une épave ou une machine ce qui après tout revenait au même puisqu'il n'existait plus. Ca puait. L'odeur était insupportable tellement insupportable qu'on lui demandait, bordel, s'il ne pouvait pas couvrir ce maudit bras. Alors, il le couvrait de sa grande cape noire, dissimulant partiellement l'horreur aux yeux des gens sains, ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui n'étaient pas concernés, ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient égoïstes, ils n'étaient juste pas concernés, et oui c'était très triste mais que voulez-vous.

Son bras cliqueta sous la cape.

Bordel, que ça faisait MAL !

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil était à son zénith. Il brillait de tout son éclat. Le sol, le garde-fou, le mât, tout était si brûlant que l'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur n'importe laquelle de ces surfaces.

La chaleur était accablante. De ce fait, tout tournait au ralenti dans l'esprit de Nami. Chaque geste demandait un effort considérable. Même boire, histoire de ne pas se transformer en poussière sous l'effet de la déshydratation. Pourtant l'intérieur de sa bouche était tapissé de papier de verre. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait.

Le grand inconvénient de ces jours d'été illuminés était l'effet que ceux-ci provoquaient chez certains membres de l'équipage. Ceux qui d'ordinaire se comportaient comme de simples sales gamins trop vite montés en graine se mutaient en sales gosses radicalement ingérables.

C'était encore plus assommant que la chaleur insurmontable.

Et oui, cet idiot de capitaine était tout particulièrement visé.

-J'ai chauuuuuud… Regarde comme je sue Nami…

-… Dégage Luffy c'est dégoûtant… marmonna-t-elle, ne se sentant pas la force d'abattre son poing sur la tête de cet abruti.

-Mais j'ai chauuuuuud ! Je vais fondre ! J'suis en caoutchouc moi !

Elle se tourna leeentement vers lui. Il semblait débordant d'énergie, quoi qu'un peu ralenti, mais l'air était si lourd, si ardent, qu'il paraissait encore plus insupportablement épuisant que d'habitude.

Nami ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer à la figure une de ses répliques cinglantes, mais finit par la refermer. Foutu soleil.

Luffy interpella son cuisinier favori, lequel arrivait justement, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux grands verres remplis d'un cocktail aux teintes acidulées.

-Eh ! Sanji ! A boire, on meurt de soif sur ce bâteau ! s'exclama le jeune homme en claquant des doigts.

-Je suis pas un serveur ! s'insurgea le cuisiner, en déposant respectueusement un des verres sur le bras du bain de soleil de Nami. Voilà un cocktail au kirsch ma Nami-swaaan ! Rose, comme la couleur de notre amour !

Luffy observait le verre comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal, tandis que Nami s'empressait d'en vider le contenu, reconnaissante.

-Et nous on a rien à boire ? Dit Ussop qui s'était manifestement décidé à quitter le coin d'ombre où il s'était terré en déclarant qu'il voulait qu'on l'y laisse agoniser en paix.

-Y'a de la limonade dans le frigo, grinça Sanji en servant Robin, qui était la seule à ne pas sembler souffrir de la chaleur ardente.

Ussop, Chopper et Luffy s'y précipitèrent, heureux comme des gamins le jour de Noël.

-Il est dégueulasse ce rhum… observa Zorro avec une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil dans le tonneau de boisson qu'il avait gardé près de lui.

-Quoi ? Implosa Nami au bord de l'autodestruction. Me dit pas que t'as laissé le rhum au soleil ? Oh et puis, je m'en fiche allez tous au diable… dit-elle en se laissant retomber mollement sur le bain de soleil.

-Alcoolique et abruti en plus de ça, t'es décidément pas gâté par la nature tête d'algue… persifla Sanji.

-Il a un problème le larbin avec son sourcil qui tourne ?

Echange de regards meurtriers finalement brisé par Zorro qui décida que le rhum, même plus frais, avait définitivement plus d'intérêt que ce crétin fini. Et aussi parce qu'il n'était définitivement motivé à rien faire. Si ce n'est à piquer un petit somme.

L'effervescence retomba sur le pont du Sunny. Sanji était en train d'expliquer à Luffy que non, les cocktails à la viande, ça n'existait pas, et Zorro ronflait, quand tout à coup, Franky, qui avait disparu depuis le début de la matinée, débarqua en traînant derrière lui une espèce de bâche en caoutchouc, son éternelle banane pendant lamentablement devant son visage. Il arborait néanmoins l'expression typique du mec conquérant qui a une nouvelle ou une idée géniale à annoncer.

-Eh capitaine ! Devine ce que je viens de retrouver dans mon atelier ?

Air interrogateur de tout le monde (sauf de Ussop qui était retourné mourir sous l'escalier).

-Non, tu devines pas ? Bah je vais te le dire ! Ce truc que tu vois là, bah c'est une piscine ! Qui permet de se baigner dans la mer en toute sécurité, quand on l'amarre au bateau ! Merci qui ? Suuuuper-Franky !

-Ouah Franky t'es le meilleur ! Envoie ! C'est moi qui va l'accrocher au Sunny ! Allez laisse-moi faire s'teuplaît, sois cool ! Envoie, envoie !

Nami commençait à vraiment avoir mal à la tête.

-C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance Chapeau de Paille mais… J'préfère le faire moi-même !

-Mais envoie j'te dit ! C'est moi le capitaine, alors c'est moi qui décide !

-Bon ok tu m'as convaincu, dit Franky. Attrape ! S'exclama-t-il en lançant la piscine, qui était en fait une sorte de chaîne de bouées gonflables entourant un filet, qui se gonfla comme la toile d'un parachute.

Les secondes qui suivirent parurent passer plus lentement que jamais aux yeux de Nami. Elle vit la piscine se rapprocher vers le sol, et Luffy tendre les bras pour l'attraper, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Elle vit l'ombre noire transpercer le filet comme un coup de vent dévastateur. Elle vit le sourire de Luffy se muer en une expression de stupéfaction, et ses bras retomber, comme subitement désarticulés. Lorsque le filet désormais bon à jeter toucha le sol, le temps reprit son cours normal.

L'ombre noire se matérialisa aux côtés de Franky. Elle n'était pas si effrayante, c'était juste un garçon maigre de petite taille, encapé, il devait avoir chaud se dit Nami en repoussant immédiatement cette pensée qui n'était pas appropriée à la situation. Le garçon se retourna, et elle eut un sursaut.

Elle n'aurait pas su trouver de définition à la _normalité_. Quelqu'un de normal, ça existait mais ça n'existait pas. Lui n'était pas _normal_. Il avait deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, mais non, il n'était définitivement pas _normal_. C'était sans rapport avec le physique. Si on l'avait interrogée sur ce point, elle aurait déclaré que le garçon avait l'œil droit entouré de plaques métalliques et que sur son oreille droite couraient des fils électriques, des petites antennes, mais ce n'était pas si différent de Franky. Elle aurait dit que ses cheveux étaient décolorés, de couleur blanc, mais on voyait les racines noires, mais ce n'était pas si _bizarre_. Un des ses yeux était comme désincarné, d'un jaune tirant sur le blanc alors que la couleur de l'autre était d'un marron absolument _normal_ mais le pauvre avait peut-être une maladie, d'ailleurs ça devait être ça car des petits fils transparents partaient de son nez pour aller se perdre sous la lourde cape noire.

Ses yeux vous fixaient sans vous fixer. Ils vous voyaient, mais la vision se perdait, mourrait en chemin, avant d'atteindre le garçon. Il était très jeune mais semblait courbé comme un vieillard au crépuscule de sa vie. Il aurait pu être là comme ailleurs. C'est cela qui ne semblait pas _normal _au yeux de Nami.

L'ombre ouvrit la bouche, et parla d'une voix claire empreinte de vivacité qui semblait en total désaccord avec le corps dont elle provenait. C'était _bizarre_.

-Je cherche Mugiwara No Luffy.

-C'est moi, dit Luffy, d'un ton ferme.

-Ah je t'avais pas vu, dit-il, se transformant subitement en un gamin. Nami n'avait pas remarqué que la cape était rapiécée et qu'elle était beaucoup trop grande pour le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? intervint Zorro, qui ne s'était pas laisser démonter par l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

-Vous venez de pénétrer dans le pays d'Eck. Mon nom est Nekkan Paris. Je suis un chasseur de prime à la solde du gouvernement local.

-T'es venu pour nous conduire au gouvernement alors ? Dit Luffy. Désolé, mais ça risque de poser problème, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, en faisant craquer ses jointures.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, répliqua Nekkan Paris le chasseur de prime. Mais en fait je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis juste venu pour me battre contre toi, Mugiwara No Luffy.


	2. Le garçon aux mains d'argent

-… Hein ? lâcha Luffy, incrédule.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, dit Nekkan Paris juste assez fort pour que l'on puisse l'entendre. Je te préviens, je serai un adversaire impitoyable, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sans doute aimable.

-Ok ! C'est toi qui l'aura voulu ! s'exclama Luffy en lui rendant son sourire.

-Attends un peu Luffy ! s'exclama Nami. Je trouve ça un peu louche. Tu es un chasseur de primes, c'est ça ? dit-elle à l'intention du jeune garçon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas après nos têtes dans ce cas ?

-Je suis pas en très bons termes avec mon patron, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce qui te prends, de venir défoncer notre piscine comme ça ? intervint Luffy.

-Bah, juste pour passer le temps.

-Mais t'es un grand malade !

-Tu trouves aussi ? répliqua Nekkan Paris. Et ce combat, alors ?

-Ecoute Luffy, ce type m'a l'air pas net, on ferait mieux de…

Mais le capitaine s'était déjà propulsé vers son ennemi grâce à un Gomu Gomu no Rocket en braillant comme un âne. Nekkan Paris l'esquiva de justesse, et Luffy alla s'écraser contre la cabine. Franky se mit à hurler.

-Mugiwara si tu abîmes encore une fois mon bateau je te jure que je vais te mettre la pâtée !

-'Scuse Franky je le referai plus ! s'exclama Luffy qui se relevait en chancelant des décombres. Il était couvert de plâtre. Hé, le gars pas net ! Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, hein ?

Nekkan Paris ne répondit rien mais se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire mystérieux. Nami fut soudain frappée par sa ressemblance avec Robin. Ils avaient en commun cette étrange froideur nappée d'une aura mystère, et dégageaient tous deux une curieuse impression. Cette mine lasse, sceptique, que rien ne semblait pouvoir étonner. Qu'avait donc vécu Nekkan Paris ?

« Gomu gomu no jet pistol ! »

Nekkan Paris évita de nouveau l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, presque nonchalamment. Une lueur de surprise éclaira néanmoins son œil marron. Une très, très légère lueur. Si légère que Nami ne la remarqua même pas. Quand bien même s'en serait-elle aperçu, elle l'aurait sûrement attribué à un reflet dû à la clarté du soleil.

« Gomu gomu no Jet Bullet ! »

Le poing de Luffy arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cette fois-ci, Nekkan Paris encaissa, mais ne resta pas de marbre face à l'impact. Il vacilla. Reprenant ses esprits, il attaqua. A une allure défiant celle de l'imagination, il se jeta sur Luffy et lui asséna un coup de poing terrible qui projeta le garçon au sol.

-Moi aussi je sais donner des coups de poings ! se récria Nekkan Paris. Mais je dois avouer que t'as un bon punch, tu m'as même un peu sonné.

Luffy se releva en hoquetant, conservant son sourire malgré tout. Le chasseur de primes, avait, lui aussi, l'air ravi. Il se roula une cigarette en attendant que son adversaire ne reprenne ses esprits.

-… En plus t'as l'air solide, dis-moi. C'est pas souvent que je croise des gens qui se redressent après que je les ai mis à terre.

« Gomu gomu nooo… » Nekkan Paris se prépara à encaisser. « …Shotgun ! » Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à la pluie de coup de poing qui déferla sur lui. Lancés à une vitesse incroyable, ils le percutèrent avec force.

Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour mettre Nekkan Paris à terre. Il avait néanmoins subi l'attaque de plein fouet. Il se mit à tousser et recracha la cigarette qu'il avait avalé lorsqu'il avait été secoué par l'impact.

-Vraiment très fort… Tu m'as cramé espèce de bouffon…

-Hahaha ! Tu parles ! T'as juste avalé ta cigarette tout seul comme un âne !

Nekkan Paris lui sourit, dévoilant des dents couvertes de cendres, d'aspect peu ragoutant. Il se jeta sur Luffy, le poing brandi. Mais les réflexes du capitaine lui sauvèrent la mise. Il stoppa l'attaque, l'air triomphant.

La cape de Nekkan Paris tomba et il dévoila alors le bras qui, jusque là, était resté caché.

De nombreux fils couraient le long du membre, qui disparaissaient sous une multitudes de bracelets métallisés, dont certains clignotaient de manière étrange.

Un enchevêtrement de lames, tire-bouchonnées, effilés, cimeterres, dagues, pics brillants en constituait les terminaisons. Du milieu de cet amas dépassait une énorme paire de ciseaux complètement rouillée, décrépie, prête à tomber en miettes.

Et l'odeur. Ca puait la mort. Nami eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Die Scissor ».

Avant que Luffy n'ait compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, Nekkan Paris abattit son poing sur sa nuque, et le saisit par la gorge, celle-ci étant désormais à la merci des lames de l'assaillant. Tous les Mugiwaras se préparèrent à attaquer, mais leur capitaine les stoppa d'un geste.

-C'est bon, les gars. C'est _mon_ combat.

-Inquiète-toi un peu de ton sort. Je serai pas optimiste si j'étais toi. Enfin bon, je suis pas toi, dit Nekkan Paris, sur un ton faussement pragmatique. Une fois que je t'aurais tué, je ne pourrai pas laisser filer décemment ceux-là. Je suis encore une chasseur de primes, quand même.

Le regard de Luffy se fit dur, ferme. Il gronda, d'une voix tranchante comme un couperet, de sa voix de capitaine, avec _la voix_.

-Tu ne toucheras _pas_ à mes nakamas.

Nekkan Paris desserra involontairement sa prise, et Luffy saisit l'occasion. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et le frappa en plein dans la tête. Alors que le chasseur de prime se relevait en chancelant, le nez sanguinolent, Luffy s'accroupit en posant son poing sur le sol. Son corps se mit à rougeoyer et à émettre des volutes de vapeur. Il sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter sensiblement.

« Gear ».

-De la vapeur…? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

« Gomu gomu no… »

« Avi… »

« JET PUNCH ! »

Avant que Nekkan Paris n'ait pu faire un mouvement, le poing de Luffy l'atteignit à l'estomac et lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il vacilla en se tenant le ventre de sa main valide, crachant du sang. Les ciseaux de sa main droite se mirent à cliqueter frénétiquement.

« Gomu gomu no Jet Stamp ! »

Ce fut cette fois le pied du garçon qui s'écrasa contre la figure du chasseur de prime. Celui-ci avait énormément de difficultés à respirer, et fixait Luffy non pas d'un air incrédule, mais _intéressé_. Il sourit et essuya du revers de sa manche le filet de sang mêlé de bave qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Slice Rachen ».

Il disparut, et se re-matérialisa aux côtés de Luffy. Les vieilles lames rouillées de la paire de ciseaux menaçaientt sa gorge, qui se trouvait totalement à découvert. Mais les réflexes du garçon lui sauvèrent une fois de plus la mise, il se baissa juste à temps et se prépara une nouvelle fois à attaquer.

« Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka ! »

Nekkan Paris prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Luffy le considéra d'un air étonné quand il se releva une nouvelle fois, maculé de poussière et de sang, les yeux révulsés dans leurs orbites. Sa respiration était sifflante.

-Encore debout ? T'es plutôt solide… T'en veux encore, c'est ça ? dit-il en faisant tournoyer son bras.

Nekkan Paris sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais au lieu de cela, il se mit à tousser de manière effrayante, son corps meurtri secoué de spasmes. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant le bras droit.

-Arrh… Putain… Putaaain… cracha-t-il, la respiration rauque. Ca va vraiment pas bien… heurk…

Il apparut nettement à tous les membres de l'équipage que combattre allait certainement au détriment de la santé du chasseur de prime, et que ce dont il semblait souffrir ne devait qu'être partiellement dû aux coups que lui avait portés Luffy. Nekkan Paris se releva en tremblant. Il leva une main vacillante, et se plaça en posture de combat.

« Geseling ».

Il se précipita sur Luffy en brandissant son… arme. Le garçon ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il puisse se relever de la dernière attaque qu'il lui avait asséné. Une des lames l'atteignit au torse. Luffy émit un borborygme étouffé, une main posée là où l'estafilade le faisait souffrir, et Nekkan Paris tomba au sol, ayant épuisé ses dernières forces.

-LUFFY ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Ussop, Chopper et Nami.

Chopper tenta d'accourir à son chevet, mais Zoro le retint.

-Attend un peu. On interviendra que si ça dégénère vraiment.

-Mais il est blessé ! On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire !

-Reste-là je te dis !

Le jeune homme brun s'était redressé, à genoux, et contemplait son adversaire qui gisait au sol et ne représentait plus une grande menace. A son grand étonnement, Nekkan Paris parvint à se hisser à sa hauteur. Il tenait l'épaule de Luffy de sa main valide. A bout de souffle, un caillot de sang dégoulinant le long de son menton, il articula « T'es… t'es un vrai phénomène de foire mon gars… ». Sa voix était tremblante, pas vraiment assurée, c'était la voix d'un gamin. Nami se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus. Les deux garçons étaient désormais si proches l'un de l'autre que l'on ne percevait plus un mot de leur conversation.

« Ca te dit qu'on remette ça ? On… Tu vas sur mon île, hein ? J'viendrai vous rendre une petite visite… » fit Nekkan Paris, qui s'était pas une seule minute départi de son sourire.

Luffy le lui rendit. Quelque chose passa entre les deux garçons.

« Bien sûr. Mais arrange-toi un peu, j'ai pas envie de combattre contre un boiteux. »

Nekkan Paris eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr. »

Il rassembla toutes ses forces, se leva, et ramassa sa cape qui traînait pas loin. Il la remit d'un geste mal assuré sur ses épaules. Une dernière effluve de chaire pourrie atteignit le nez de Nami.

« Je suis pas en état de continuer le combat, je crois… » dit Nekkan Paris à l'intention de tous. Mais on se reverra je vous assure.

Il se dirigea d'une démarche claudicante vers le garde-fou, et se jeta par-dessus bord. Ussop se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, et le vit s'éloigner dans un petit véhicule. « On dirait un Waver version améliorée. Quelle genre de technologie peuvent-ils bien avoir, sur cette île ? »

Chopper s'affairait à bander la plaie de Luffy. Celle-ci était superficielle mais ne semblait pas moins douloureuse. Le garçon tressaillit légèrement quand le petit renne entreprit de la désinfecter.

« Si je revois ce mec je lui fais la peau ! » brailla Franky. « Il a passé à tabac mon bateau, ça se passera pas comme ça, foi de Suuper Franky ! »

« Ce type était pas net, » déclara Sanji, « surtout son bras. »

« Ouaip, vous avez vu tous ces fils ? dit Ussop. Et ces lames. »

« Je crois que l'énorme paire de ciseaux était la plus impressionnante, » dit Robin.

« Ouais, mais t'as vu comment ils étaient ? » s'exclama Ussop « Tous rouillés. »

« Je crois que c'était une sorte de cyborg, comme monsieur le charpentier… »

« … Moi il me plaisait bien ce type ! » lâcha Luffy alors que Chopper lui faisait des points de suture.

La réaction des autres ne se fit pas tarder.

« Mais enfin Luffy ! Ce gars a essayé de te tuer ! Tu peux pas dire ça ! » s'insurgea Nami.

« En plus tu l'as rétamé facilement, » observa Ussop. « Si t'avais été plus méfiant, t'aurais à peine été blessé. »

« Il faut qu'il tenait pas la forme. Même avant le combat. » dit Zorro qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

« Je m'en fous qu'il ait essayé de me tuer. Je veux ce type dans mon équipage, point barre. »

Grande consternation du côté de chez Nami et Ussop. Quand leur capitaine avait une idée en tête, il était impossible à raisonner.

« …En tous cas l'odeur qu'il dégageait était vraiment insupportable, ça m'a retourné le cœur… » dit Nami comme si elle espérait le faire changer d'avis.

« Ca puait la chair pourrie. »

« C'est parce qu'il avait la gangrène » lâcha Chopper.

« Sérieux ?… Mais c'est quoi la gangrène ? » s'exclama Luffy.

« Ne bouge pas tu vas me faire tout rater ! » s'exclama le petit renne.

« Mais c'est quoi ? »

Chopper étant trop occupé pour lui répondre, ce fut Robin qui prit la parole.

« En fait c'est une nécrose des tissus. Ils meurent et se putréfient, d'où l'odeur que dégageait ce chasseur de primes. Les parties du corps touchées se dessèchent, je ne suis pas une experte, mais il me semble que dans certains cas, la peau gonfle et se décompose, elle suinte, et la putréfaction est de plus en plus abondante… »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que ses nakamas arboraient désormais un teint délicatement verdâtre, sauf Sanji qui n'avait rien écouté et la dévorait des yeux « Robin-chaaan est si intelligeeeente ! ».

« C'est exactement ça, Robin. Je pense que l'infection était due à ces gros ciseaux, ils ont dû l'infecter,» dit Chopper en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa patte, « bon Luffy tu risques de garder une petite cicatrice, mais rien de bien méchant. »

« Pas grave, c'est trop cool les cicatrices de toutes façons, ça fait genre aventurier ! »

« Si tu le dis… » marmonna Sanji, « Chopper TU LÂCHES CE COUTEAU ! » aboya-t-il au petit renne dont les yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles.

« Nami ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la prochaine île ? »

« J'ai aperçu un bout de terre depuis la vigie tout à l'heure…, » crut bon de préciser Robin.

« Mais Robin ! Quand tu vois une île, dis-le nous, au moins ! »

« Pardon. Je n'y manquerai pas, la prochaine fois. »

Les Mugiwaras retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils en avaient presque oublié la chaleur infernale. Nami scruta l'horizon. En effet, une forme sombre s'y profilait bel et bien. L'apparition de Nekkan Paris l'avait rendue soucieuse et elle se demanda quels dangers pouvaient bien les y attendre. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ca va pas, Nami ? » demanda Luffy.

« Oh. Euh, si, si, ça va. Juste, ça me tracasse un peu. »

« Hein ? »

La rousse soupira.

« Ben disons qu'à peine arrivés, un mec se disant chasseur de prime nous saute dessus, et te massacre à moitié. Ca te va, comme explication ? »

« Oh bah si c'est que ça. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va s'en sortir. Comme d'habitude. »

Nami croisa les bras et le toisa en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure, dans une moue adorable. Luffy se mit à sourire.

« J'te jure que tout ira bien. »

« Juré ? »

Luffy cracha par terre, une main sur le cœur, pour démontrer sa bonne foi.

« Mais t'es vraiment crade ma parole ! » s'exclama la rouquine en le frappant.

« Hahaha, héé ! »

« Je te jure, des fois je me demande ce que je fais sur ton bateau ! »

« C'est vrai ? » dit Luffy, avec une nuance de désappointement dans la voix.

« Tu sais bien que non » répondit Nami en souriant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps, fixant le point qui grossissait au loin. Luffy brisa finalement la tranquillité qui s'était installée.

« Mais tu regrettes jamais la vie de pirate ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » dit Nami, avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah des fois j'ai peur de vous décevoir tu sais. En temps que capitaine, tout ça, quoi. J'ai pas envie que vous regrettiez de m'avoir suivi, et des fois j'ai cette impression. »

Il se souciait donc autant de leur bonheur ? Nami fut étonnée par cette révélation. Luffy qui se comportait d'ordinaire en gamin, était devenu plus mature, plus profond. Mais elle s'en voulut tout à coup d'être surprise de cette déclaration. Luffy avait de nombreux défauts. Mais l'égoïsme n'en faisait pas partie. Il se souciait avant tout du bonheur de ses nakamas, qu'il faisait systématiquement passer avant le sien. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Ca aurait dû lui paraître naturel.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi cela lui importait tant ?

« Tu es un très bon capitaine, Luffy. Je te le jure. Bon t'es un crétin par moments, mais je pense que c'est un peu à cause de ça qu'on est tous là, à bord. Qu'on est avec toi. »

Un ange passa.

« T'es vraiment gentille, Nami. Des fois. » lâcha finalement Luffy.

« Pardon ? »

Un petit rire échappa à Luffy.

« En tous cas, j'suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir tous rencontrés. On peut dire que ça m'a réussi, de me lancer dans la piraterie ! »

« Pourquoi t'as voulu devenir pirate ? »

« Oh, ça remonte à vachement longtemps. Je devais avoir six, non, cinq ans. Je me souviens, je m'étais glissé dans la chambre froide de la boucherie pour piquer de la viande, mais le charcutier a refermé la porte. Je suis resté dedans toute la nuit. On se les gelait là-dedans, t'imagines même pas. C'est juste après ça que j'ai voulu devenir pirate. »

Nami le fixa, incrédule, et fut soudain prise d'un fou rire.

« Hahaha, mais ça n'a aucune logique ! »

« Ouaip. J'étais un enfant étrange. Et puis j'étais pas non plus logique ! »

« Ca, tu l'es pas tout court ! »

Luffy se joignit à ses rires. Ils finirent par se calmer, et se fixèrent, sans un mot. Nami eut un petit sourire gêné.

« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment dingue non, ce temps ? Je parie que c'est une île à climat estival… »

Luffy ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la fixer intensément. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme se détournèrent, embarrassés.

« Je me demande quand on va arriver… »

Toujours aucune réponse. A quoi jouait-il, à la fin ?

« … Pourquoi tu dis plus rien… » marmonna Nami.

Le garçon posa son chapeau de paille sur la tête de sa navigatrice.

« Je vous protègerai, coûte que coûte, » finit-il par dire, « vous êtes vraiment super importants pour moi, tu sais ? »

Nami ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Ces paroles étaient sincères, elle le sentait. Luffy était un garçon tellement bien.

« Vraiment très importants... »

Le rouge avait fini par lui monter aux joues.

« Nous aussi on… Enfin, je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi… » souffla-t-elle, prise de court.

Elle leva la tête. Il continuait de la fixer. Il était très près. Très près. Trop près.

« Nami, en fait tu sais je… »

Un bruitage sonore de mouchage retentit soudain, suivi d'un reniflement éloquent entrecoupé de sanglots. Le charme du moment fut instantanément brisé. Franky les contemplait depuis le pont supérieur, en larmes.

« C'est tellement beau que ça me fait pleurer tiens… Ca me donne envie de composer une chanson… » dit-il en sortant de nulle part sa guitare. « _La maladie de l'amour_… Ah, faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein. » dit-il à l'intention de Nami et Luffy qui le fixaient avec un air consterné.

« Mademoiselle la navigatrice, il faudrait songer à trouver un endroit où amarrer notre bateau. Nous sommes très près, maintenant. »

Robin n'avait pas tort. On pouvait désormais parfaitement distinguer les reliefs escarpés de l'île, qui semblait essentiellement constituée de roche de couleur ocre. Quoique agréable au regard, elle n'avait pas l'air très accueillante. Le souvenir de la présence de Nekkan Paris flottait encore dans l'air.

Les Mugiwaras accostèrent quelque minutes plus tard. Ils avaient pris un courant qui les avait menés jusqu'à un endroit où la pente avait l'air plus douce. La seule habitation était une petite cabane vétuste. Lorsqu'ils sautèrent à terre, un homme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années en sortit. Ils avait des dreadlocks, ramassés, et portait un pantalon informe. Il fumait quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une simple cigarette.

« Salut mes frères… » lâcha-t-il.

« Salut ! T'es d'ici ? » s'exclama Luffy avec sa politesse habituelle.

« Ouaip, mon nom c'est Tangi… J'accueille les voyageurs de passage à Eck… Mais entrez. »

« Ah c'est ta maison cette petite bicoque ? »

« Luffy ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

Les Mugiwaras suivirent Tangi dans son humble demeure, laquelle était vraiment exigüe, si bien que Franky était obligé de se baisser pour ne pas toucher le plafond. Ils s'assirent sur des cousins, disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse.

« Voilà du thé aux chamgnipons, une spécialité de la région… Alors qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans notre beau pays ? »

« Nous sommes des… des voyageurs. C'est notre Log qui nous a menés ici. »

« Ah je vois… Il met deux, non trois jours, enfin je sais plus, à se recharger, ici… Mais vous allez voir, c'est un pays vraiment génial… »

« On n'en doute pas. »

« Mais faites gaffe… Les règles de vie ici sont un peu différentes de d'habitude… Enfin voilà quoi je vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais Eck n'est pas sous la domination du gouvernement mondial… »

« Sérieux ? Je savais pas que ça existait, des îles indépendantes ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Eh ben si… »

« Mais alors ça veut dire qu'ici, on est pas recherchés ! » s'exclama Ussop, « les mises à prix de nos têtes ne tiennent plus ! »

« Oh, ça c'est sûr… Vous êtes des pirates hein….? Mais faites gaffe, ces chiens sous les ordres du Colonel, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour grapiller un peu de monnaie… N'importe quoi. Ce sont des ordures… C'est pour ça que je vis reclus… »

« Ah t'es une sorte d'ermite en fait ! »

« Ouaip. J'suis l'ermite de la montagne. »

« Techniquement tu vis pas dans une montagne… » commenta Zorro.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fumez ? » demanda Chopper, intéressé.

« De l'herbe, mec. »

« De l'herbe ? » s'exclama le petit renne, horrifié.

« De l'herbe, ouais… C'est planant… J'dois être défoncé je vois un renne qui me parle haha… » dit Tangi d'une voix pâteuse.

« Hahaha ! Ca a l'air marrant son truc, j'en veux ! »

« Pas question ! » s'exclama Nami en assénant un coup de poing sur la tête de son capitaine, « dites-moi », continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Tangi qui rigolait tout seul, « vous connaissez Nekkan Paris ? »

L'ermite redevint subitement silencieux. Il fixa la navigatrice avec ses grands yeux injectés de sang.

« Nekkan Paris… Bien sûr que je le connais… Tout le monde le connaît… C'est un de ces chiens entretenus par le gouvernement. C'est un hardwired… »

« Un hardwired…? »

« Un cyborg armé. Le seul du pays… Parce que tous les autres sont exterminés, aucune chance de survivre… La loi, ma jolie… Ca fait longtemps qu'on en a plus vu par ici… Et c'est pas demain la veille que ça se produira…» dit-il avant de replonger dans son trip.

Les Mugiwaras ne dirent rien. Parce que le hasard voulait justement qu'un cyborg de ce type se trouve dans la pièce à ce moment là.


	3. L'ocre d'Eck

_C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! D'habitude, j'écris jamais rien, parce que je sais pas quoi dire, en fait là non plus je ne suis pas spécialement inspirée…_

_Je voulais juste vous parlez de mes OOC. Bon celui qu'on remarquera le plus pendant l'histoire ce sera sûrement Nekkan Paris, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai mis un certain temps à imaginer. Il est vraiment très jeune, donc un peu instable, il a du mal à se faire ses propres opinions, d'ailleurs en parlant d'opinions, il a une vision un peu spéciale des choses : on peut dire que c'est quelqu'un de très pessimiste. Il a tendance à se victimiser un peu, mais c'est parce qu'il est assez malheureux. On découvrira son histoire et celle de sa main plus tard. _

_Sa copine, Alcaid, est un peu plus vieille que lui. On pourrait croire que Nekkan Paris est un peu taré, mais en fait il est très bien portant mentalement parlant. Elle, par contre, je pense pas qu'on puisse en dire autant. Elle est dépressive et elle a un comportement suicidaire. Son personnage est inspirée de celui de l'actrice Marylin Monroe mais pas sur le plan physique. _

_Il y a aussi Bleu. C'est mon OOC préféré. J'en dit pas plus sur lui comme on ne l'a toujours pas découvert. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Nekkan Paris était allongé, et son regard demeurait fixé sur le plafond. Ils pouvait voir grouiller les insectes qui avaient établi leur repère dans les fissures du plâtre, sur lequel s'amoncelait des couches de crasse. L'ampoule nue émettait un faible halo. Il voyait des poussières danser dans la lumière. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé dans cette chambre insalubre, sur ce lit donc les ressorts grinçaient à chacun de ses mouvements et dont les draps puaient l'urine. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter blessé au quartier général, quand bien ne l'aurait-il pas été il n'y serait retourné pour rien au monde, et il préférait attendre que les Mugiwaras aient atteint Täalmar pour leur rendre une nouvelle visite. Alors il attendait. Patiemment.

Mugiwara no Luffy lui plaisait ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas reconnu comme un adversaire à battre, comme un individu à part entière. Mis à part Alcaid. Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Alcaid lui manquait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle était partie en mission, parce qu'elle, elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à Auwel, et ça, ça lui plaisait pas, qu'elle se comporte comme une chienne envers cet homme, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Alcaid approchait. Elle réussissait toujours à le trouver. Elle allait bientôt arriver dans sa chambre. Il le savait non pas parce qu'il _sentait _sa présence, il en aurait été incapable, il y avait que cet ahuri de Mon qui en était capable, non il le savait parce que c'était un cyborg, un hardwired, donc pas n'importe lequel, c'était le seul d'Eck en plus, et que ça faisait partie de ses attributions, parce qu'il était un outil de guerre.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Nekkan Paris feint la surprise en voyant Alcaid la refermer doucement derrière elle.

Il se rappelait qu'elle ne lui avait vraiment pas plu au début. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de la connaître. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'avancer vers elle quand on l'avait intégré dans ce quartier général, ses yeux difficiles n'avaient vu en elle qu'une de ces poules qui obéissent sagement aux ordres des supérieurs, guettant juste le moindre regard, le moindre signe d'encouragement.

Et pourtant, il ne se rappelait même plus trop comment, il avait accepté une invitation dans un troquet. Elle était jeune mais moins que lui, et il avait eu un vrai choc en la voyant de près. Sa démarche incertaine, comme celle d'une somnambule, elle s'était arrêtée, un sourire béat au lèvres devant lui, un peu rougissante. _« Une vraie gamine ! »_. Il s'était senti puissamment attirée par elle. C'était quasiment la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu, sauf au Cinéma, parce dieu savait combien il y en avait à Täalmar, avec son visage un peu dur, ses cheveux nacrés raides comme des baguettes qui réussissaient néanmoins à rebiquer un peu partout, l'allure masculine qu'elle voulait se donner, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'en restait pas moins délicieusement féminine.

Alcaid se voulait brave, mais ce n'était qu'une gamine, elle était inconsciente, maladivement timide. Elle avait une façon de se pencher vers lui quand il parlait, suspendue à ses lèvres ; en levant vers lui ses yeux si _étranges_, des yeux félins d'un jaune presque agressif, mais rêveurs et flous.

Ils avaient parlé de leur vision sur la manière de fonctionner qu'avait le gouvernement, ils ne le portaient pas spécialement en leur cœur, tous les deux, ils avaient parlé des pirates, qu'en tant que chasseurs de primes ils traquaient de jour comme de nuit, sans avoir pour autant une quelconque rancœur en leur égard. Ils avaient parlé de liberté. Mais il avait perdu le fil de ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il voulait en venir quelque part, mais avec Alcaid si près de lui il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il s'était alors penché et l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres, en empoignant ses cheveux raides, une sensation brûlante l'avait alors traversé, de la tête au bas-ventre. Elle n'offrait aucune résistance, était docile, douce. Il avait commencé à croire au coup de foudre.

Alcaid le fixait, ne disait rien. Elle écrasa sans hésitation sa cigarette contre le battant de la porte, et avait continué de le regarder, silencieuse. Elle avait finalement ouvert la bouche.

« On te cherche partout au quartier général Nek, tu sais ? »

Nek se leva alors, subitement, avait marché vers elle et l'embrassa, en la traînant jusqu'au lit. Alcaid dans ses bras, son corps mat, sa poitrine d'adolescente, Alcaid sur lui comme une avalanche.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait. La seule qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

« Mais c'est vraiment pas possible cette chaleur. Je sais même pas comment c'est possible en fait. » déclara Ussop qui était sur le point de se liquéfier.

Cela faisait deux heures. Deux maudites heures qu'ils gravissaient cette montagne sous un soleil de plomb, le sommet se rapprochait avec une lenteur… désespérante.

« Marchez tout droit qu'il disait l'autre junkie, » continua le valeureux guerrier, « MAIS CA FAIT AU MOINS 20 KILOMETRES QU'ON MARCHE TOUT DROIT BORDEEEEL ! »

« Hé Ussop, économise tes forces t'en auras encore besoin » dit Sanji.

« J'en peux plus ! Abandonnez-moi ici ! » s'exclama Ussop en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol rocheux. « Eh mais c'est qu'ils le feraient vraiment en plus ! » brailla-t-il en voyant que ses nakamas s'éloignaient sans daigner lui jeter un regard. « Bande de lâcheurs ! Sanji, porte-moi ! »

Le cuisinier se retourna « Pas fou non ? ».

« Tu portes bien Robin ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Robin-chan est une jeune femme fragile, sensible, et dont le corps splendide n'a en aucun cas à cette ascension ! »

La jeune femme était en effet confortablement installé sur les épaules du cuisinier (qui était aux anges), et était plongée dans un roman.

« Quel mélo… »

« On t'a pas sonné marimo ! »

« Hé, silence vous tous, on a assez de la chaleur à supporter, » dit Nami, « et toi Luffy arrête de rigoler ! T'es vraiment fatiguant ! » ajouta-t-elle en donnant une tape sur le haut du crâne de son capitaine. Elle était aussi juchée sur ses épaules, et avait toujours le chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne. Le garçon était à moitié mort de rire depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la cabane de Tangi.

« Merde, vous avez pas un truc pour le désintoxiquer ? J'en peux plus là ! » pesta Zorro.

« Au fait, comment on va faire, une fois en ville ? Pour Franky. On sera p'têtre pas les bienvenus, » dit Ussop.

« Ouais, d'autant plus qu'il passe pas vraiment inaperçu… » constata Sanji.

« Fermez-là ! Je serai hyper-discret ! »

« Ouais c'est ça… T'es encore plus bruyant que Luffy ! » dit le tireur au long-nez. « Enfin quoique… » ajouta-t-il en regardant son capitaine se bidonner tout seul.

« Répète un peu ! Franky Boxing ! »

La puissance de l'impact détruit une bonne partie de la falaise et envoya valdinguer Ussop sur un rocher. Il se releva, couvert de poussière.

« C'est bien ce que je viens de dire ! T'es vraiment un malade dangereux! »

« Mais taisez-vous… »

« Plus sérieusement, on ferait bien d'être prudent. Cette île ne me dit rien qu'y vaille. » reprit Nami, préoccupée, « il ne faudrait pas se faire remarquer, on va devoir rester un peu sur cette île, en attendant que le Log se recharge… Donc vaut mieux faire profil bas. »

« C'est la bagarre que tu veux ? Pluie de shurikens ! »

« Aoudh ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Long-Nez ! »

« Fermez-là espèces de nuls ! Vous voyez pas que vous fatiguez Nami-chérie ? »

« C'est toi qui nous fatigue love-sourcils… »

« MAIS VOUS M'ECOUTEZ QUAND JE PARLE OUI OU MERDE ? » éructa la rouquine, écœurée par le manque de sérieux de ses nakamas.

« Hahahaha ! Mais moi j't'écoute Nami ! » intervint Luffy.

« Toi tu la fermes le camé et tu continues de marcher ! »

« Les gars, on est arrivés au sommet je crois… » dit Chopper. Sous sa forme Jumping Point, il avait atteint le pic sans trop de difficultés, malgré sa fourrure qui lui tenait un peu trop chaud à son goût.

« Sérieux ! Cool ! »

Les Mugiwaras découvrirent l'autre versant de la montagne. Sous leur yeux s'étalait un canyon spectaculaire. La lumière du crépuscule faisait d'autant plus ressortir la couleur rougeâtre des pierres. Sur les parois non exposées aux soleil, poussaient de nombreuses plantes verdoyantes et l'on pouvait voir que des oiseaux y avaient établi leur nid. La gorge était si profonde qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond.

Sur les parois avaient été construit un village s'étendant à la verticale. Les maisons étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, c'était d'ailleurs une ville plutôt vastes, mais le rendu était pour le moins insolite. La cité semblait plonger au cœur de la gorge.

« … C'est vraiment magnifique… »

Ils empruntèrent la voie de pierre serpentant le long de la paroi qui semblait mener à la ville. La route était ombragée et la chaleur plus supportable.

Les Mugiwaras constatèrent soudain que des hommes armées s'avançaient vers eux d'un pas méfiant, tenant leurs fusils en joue.

« Qui êtes-vous ?… C'est vous qui avez déclenché l'éboulement de la falaise, de l'autre côté du versant, tout à l'heure ?» demanda celui qui semblait être le meneur, un grand homme brun, portant une sorte de turban et un pantalon ample vaguement semblable à celui que portait Tangi.

« Désolé c'est notre charpentier qui a fait des… » commença Luffy avant que Sanji ne le bâillonne et que Nami ne l'abatte à coups de pied.

« Nooon nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Ca nous a aussi surpris, hahaha ! » dit Ussop avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

L'homme les considéra avec un air circonspect, mais fit signe à ses compagnons d'abaisser leurs armes. Il s'avança vers les Mugiwaras et leur tendit une main amicale, même si une once de doute subsistait dans son regard sombre.

«Désolé. Nous sommes très prudents, avec les étrangers. Ne nous en veuillez pas. Bienvenue à la cité de Täalmar, la capitale d'Eck. Je suis Harris Kaus, un des dirigeants de la cité. »

Luffy lui serra la main frénétiquement en lui adressant un large sourire, auquel Harris Kaus répondit. Il dégagea sa main couleur chocolat au lait en pliant et dépliant ses doigts.

« T'as une sacré poigne mon garçon…! Suivez-moi, vous devez être des voyageurs de passage ? »

« On est des pirates ! »

« Vraiment… Vos têtes ne me disent rien. En fait Eck est un peu isolé du reste du monde, comme il n'appartient pas au Gouvernement Mondial. Si vous êtes recherchés, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire ici. »

« On nous a pourtant signalé la présence de chasseurs de prime… » dit Robin.

Harris se retourna et éclata de rire.

« C'est ce vieux Tangi qui vous a dit ça, pas vrai ? Il est vraiment délirant ce gars, mais ne vous fiez pas à tout ce qu'il raconte, il a l'esprit pas très clair la plupart du temps. Il déteste le gouvernement local. Si vous restez discrets, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, je le répète. »

Les Mugiwaras échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion, c'était sûrement fichu. On les avait repérés avant même qu'ils ne débarquent sur l'île.

« C'est vrai que les Cauchemardesques sont redoutables… Mais en général ils sont en mission. Ils sont vraiment très forts. C'est un peu le gagne-pain du gouvernement, ils ramènent prime sur prime, ils sont impressionnants… Ils font un peu figure de héros locaux. »

« Les Cauchemardesques ? »

« C'est le surnom qu'on leur donne. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ça vient du peuple, sûrement parce qu'ils sont très mystérieux… »

« Ils sont si forts que ça ? »

« Oh ouais. Je doute que vous réussissiez à leur faire face, même si vous avez l'air balèzes. Ils sont tous un peu bizarres si vous voulez mon avis. » dit Harris. « Mais très forts. » répéta-t-il.

Les Mugiwaras ne répondirent rien, préoccupés. Ils marchaient désormais à l'intérieur de la ville. La voie de pierre qui jouxtait la paroi passait sous les habitations, et enjambait le précipice, faisant office de pont entre les deux flancs de la gorge. On pouvait s'enfoncer davantage encore dans le gouffre par le biais d'escaliers, de pierre eux aussi.

« C'est vraiment une belle ville. » dit finalement Nami. « Elle est très originale, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce genre de construction à même la falaise. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Le Grand Canyon d'Eck est une des onze merveilles de Grand Line. Mais ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence pittoresque. Täalmar est une ville très en avance sur son temps, surtout dans le domaine de l'audiovisuel. D'ailleurs on la surnomme « La ville de lumière. »

« Yahou trop cooool ! »

« En plus vous arrivez juste à temps, ce soir le festival du Cinéma commence, il y aura un grand feu d'artifice ! »

« Le Cinéma ? C'est quoi ? »

« C'est une invention d'ici. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, » dit Harris avec un sourire mystérieux. « Je vous conduis à l'auberge de Rama. C'est une bonne femme très agréable, vous vous plairez beaucoup là-bas. »

Ils traversèrent une des allées, et arrivèrent devant une haute bâtisse qui avait l'air accueillante, faite de pierre comme le restant de la ville, comportant de nombreuses terrasses et couverte de plantes grimpantes. Harris poussa la porte. Un carillon sonna et il leur fit signe d'entrer.

L'intérieur était tout aussi chaleureux en apparence que l'extérieur du bâtiment. La pièce principale était vaste et comportait de nombreuses ouvertures, mais peu de lumière passait dans la gorge, elle demeurait donc assez sombre. De nombreuses tables rondes étaient disposés dans toute la salle, et au fond avait été installé un grand bar. Derrière le comptoir se tenait une femme de forte corpulence, dont les traits attestaient d'une beauté disparue avec l'âge. Seuls ses yeux demeuraient frais et pétillants.

« Mais c'est ce vieux Harris ! Tu m'apportes des clients ? »

« Ouais ! » Harris se tourna vers les Mugiwaras. « Je vous présente Rama Peacock, c'est la patronne de ce bar, une grande amie. Rama je te présente… euh… Je ne souviens plus de vos noms… »

« Moi c'est Luffy ! On est des grouphmff… » dit-il alors que Ussop le bâillonnait à nouveau.

« Crétin ! On t'a dit de pas nous faire remarquer ! T'as la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ou quoi ? »

« Méheu… Si on peut pas s'en vanter à quoi ça sert d'être des p… »

« TA GUEULE ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Nami, Zorro, Sanji et Ussop.

« Hahaha ! Ca m'a l'air d'être des vrais phénomènes de foire ceux-là ! » s'esclaffa Rama.

« Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai énormément de travail avec le Festival qui approche. » dit Harris, en s'apprêtant à quitter l'auberge.

« Oui ! On s'y rendra sûrement, ça a l'air passionnant ! » s'exclama Chopper qui brûlait déjà d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir ce que pouvait bien être « le Cinéma ».

« Tous les ans c'est une réussite ! Vous n'allez pas en revenir, je vous le garantis ! » dit Harris. « Ca commence à 20H00 sur la Grande Place. Tenez, voilà un gadget qu'on offre à tous ceux qui sont de passage dans la ville, pour leur donner un avant-goût. »

Il tendit à Chopper, qui était aux anges, ce qui ressemblait à un croisement entre un dial et un escargophone. Il tenait aisément dans la patte du petit renne, et s'utilisait apparemment comme une sorte de longue vue. Nami remarqua les boutons sur le côté de l'appareil.

« Grâce à ceci, vous pouvez enregistrer à peu près une heure d'image et de son, que vous pouvez ensuite projeter sur un mir par exemple. C'est parfait pour les souvenirs. C'est un trope. »

« Géniaaal ! Hé, Nami ! » s'exclama Luffy en arrachant aux mains de Chopper l'instrument. « Dis quelque chose ! » dit-il en le lui braquant sur le visage.

« Abruti ! Ne gaspille pas tout le film ! »

« Merci beaucoup Harris-san. » fit Robin qui semblait être la seule à ne pas avoir oublié le sens des convenances.

« Mais de r… Hey ! Faites gaffe les gosses quand même ! C'est fragile ! »

« On gère t'inquiètes pas, ossan ! »

« Je sens que vous mettre l'ambiance vous ! Tant mieux ! Venez je vous invite ! Rama ! C'est ma tournée ! »

« T'avais pas du boulot toi…? »

« Ah oui le Festival j'avais oublié ! J'ai pas le temps pour boire… Bleu est pas là, au fait ? »

« Non, il est parti traîner en ville je pense. »

« Ok, bon j'y vais moi… A ce soir… Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? »

« Ce gars a aucune mémoire… »

Harris partit en claquant précipitamment la porte derrière lui.

« Alors mes choux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous indique vos chambres…? » dit Rama en posant un verre éméché mais propre sur le comptoir.

« Euh… En fait on a déjà notre bateau, donc merci mais c'est vraiment pas la… »

« Oh, mais je suppose que votre bateau est amarré juste en bas de la montagne, à côté de chez ce vieux Tangi ? Ce serait plus pratique de rester dormir ici. »

Nami repensa avec amertume à l'ascension infernale du pic. Bon d'accord, Luffy l'avait porté. Mais ça avait tout de même été _atroce_. Elle avait plus que moyennement envie de retenter l'expérience. Une question la tiraillait cependant sans répit.

« Quels sont vos prix ? »

« Oh, et bien, ce ne sont pas les plus abordables de la ville… Mais avec le festival du Cinéma, toutes les auberges sont prises d'assaut. Bien sûr les prix en prennent un coup, mais bon, c'est vraiment une merveille, et certains ne le rateraient pour rien au monde. Par chance j'ai encore quelques chambres de libres, moyennant prix bien sûr… »

L'équipage déglutit.

« Combien ? » fit Nami en détachant chaque syllabe.

« 1000000 berrys la chambre par personne. »

« QUOI ? C'est du vol ! » s'exclama la rouquine en frappant du poing contre le comptoir.

« Nami pète un câble, action ! »

« Range ça idiot c'est pas le moment ! »

« Oh je ne vous oblige à rien ! » dit Rama en souriant, ce qui la faisait plus que jamais ressembler à une vieille momie, à une vieille et _grosse _momie. « Vous pouvez retourner sur votre bateau ma jolie ou aller au taudis de ce galeux d'Alfar… »

« C'est ce qu'on va faire je pense ! »

« Oï Nami déconne pas j'ai pas envie de dormir sous un carton moi… » marmonna Zorro.

« Enfin sinon je peux toujours vous faire deux chambres de trois et une chambre de deux pour 4000000 berrys. »

Nami se tourna vers ses nakamas, l'air offusqué, la lèvre inférieure plissée sous l'effet de la colère. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je pense que cette vieille chouette essaye de nous rouler. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre que le Log se recharge sur le Sunny. »

« Hé, nan Nami ! T'es carrément pas cool là ! Moi je veux aller au festival du Cinéma, on paye ! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Y'a des priorités dans la vie Luffy… »

« Ouais, s'amuser ! »

« Non ! Notre argent est plus précieux que ce stupide festival ! On a à peine de quoi payer, t'es pas sérieux ? »

« C'est moi qui décide, je suis le capitaine ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard. Ils se chamaillaient souvent pour des broutilles, mais là ils avaient l'air sérieux.

« C'est par parce que t'es le capitaine que ça te donne le droit de décider de tout et n'importe quoi ! Y'en a marre à la fin, t'es vraiment gonflant au possible ! »

« C'est toi qui me gonfle ! Tu veux jamais t'amuser, t'es tout le temps sérieuse ! »

« C'est de ta faute. Toi tu te soucies jamais de rien. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi. On va voter, ok ? »

Le capitaine et sa navigatrice avisèrent le reste de l'équipage qui se tortillait sur place. Ils avaient envie de découvrir ce festival du Cinéma, mais devaient reconnaître que les prix de Rama étaient vraiment exorbitants. Sanji prit finalement la parole, en mode love-love :

« Moi je me rangerai toujours de ton côté, quelle que soit ta décision Nami-chérie ! »

« Personnellement… » dit Robin en s'humectant les lèvres. « Ma curiosité l'emporte sur le reste. Je choisis de rester. Désolée » fit-elle à l'intention de Nami qui était furibonde. Robin qui était si avisée d'habitude décidait de se ranger du côté de son demeuré de capitaine ! Soit il avait déteint sur elle, soit le monde tournait à l'envers.

Personne ne semblait remarquer que Sanji était entouré d'une aura de détresse, tiraillé par l'amour qu'il portait envers ses deux déesses. Il ne pouvait pas donner de préférence à l'une d'entre elle, il serait alors passé pour un rustre ! Il ne dit rien car il était quand même un homme d'honneur qui ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions, ça c'était pour les faibles.

« J'avais des trucs à finir à bord du Sunny… » dit Franky. « Je suis avec la gamine. »

« Moi je veux rester ! Des occasions pareilles ça se représente pas deux fois ! » dit Ussop.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ussop ! On reste ! » s'égosilla Chopper.

Tous se tournèrent vers Zorro. C'est à lui que revenait désormais la lourde tâche de prendre la décision dont incomberait tout le sort de l'équipage. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça se passait dans la tête de Nami et Luffy.

« Moi je m'en fous. Je vais me balader. » dit finalement le sabreur en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'auberge.

« OUAAAIS ! Quatre à trois on a gagnéééé ! » piaffa Luffy.

« Zorro ! Tu me le paieras ! »

En guise de réponse, le marimo claqua la porte en bois bruyamment. Nami proféra une salve d'insultes à son encontre, même s'il ne pouvait plus vraiment l'entendre. Elle jeta des billets sur le comptoir en grommelant.

« Voilà 4000000 de berrys. »

« Ah, donc deux chambres de trois et une de deux c'est bien ça miss ? »

« Oh mes douces ! » se pâma Sanji. « Que diriez-vous de partager votre lit avec votre bel Apollon je suis tout… »

« Rêve pas. » lâchèrent Luffy et Nami.

« Je prendrai la chambre de deux avec Nami. »

« Ca marche Robin. Quant à vous, débrouillez-vous vous êtes plus des gosses. » dit la rouquine en jetant les clés que Ussop attrapa habilement.

« Je veux la chambre à côté de celle de Nami-chérie et Robin-adorée ! »

« Mais t'es un vrai psychopathe ma parole ! » dit Ussop.

« Elles ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger, espèce d'abruti, tu ne comprends rien aux femmes ! »

« Hé, on s'en fout un peu les gars. Au pire je défoncerai le mur avec mon punch si quelqu'un a un problème… »

« Je suis entouré de malade dangereux… »

Bon ok, il était perdu. Mais construire une ville dans le sens de la hauteur, 'faut carrément avoir les idées pas nettes pour faire ce genre de trucs. Déjà qu'il galérait pour s'y retrouver en temps normal… Là c'était carrément mission impossibles. Les rues avaient toute des noms bizarres (« Rue des Oiseaux », « Nord Express Passage », Rue du Millionnaire »… n'importe quoi.), étaient biscornues, pour la plupart étriquées et sombres. Il s'était engouffré dans dieu ne sait quel sous bassement obscur de la ville. Ce quartier était pauvre et mal entretenu. Une odeur d'urine flottait dans l'air.

Zorro avisa une boutique à l'air miteux « Le coin d'Alfar, salles de bains sur le pallier, 180 berrys la nuit », mais, résigné à ne pas demander son chemin, continua tout droit sans s'arrêter.

Tout droit. Toujours. Quand on était perdu, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, non ? Alors pourquoi ça faisait la cinquième fois qu'il repassait devant ce motel misérable ? Le monde était définitivement mal fait.

« Hé ! Hé le type avec des cheveux verts ! »

Zorro fit volte-face, avec un regard mauvais, la main posée sur ses sabres. Il détestait toutes les remarques qui touchaient de près ou de loin à ses cheveux.

Il constata que celui qui l'avait appelé n'était qu'un gosse de treize ans environ. Il avait une grande bouche, avec de grandes dents, et de grands yeux dont la teinte jaune évoquait vaguement la pupille d'un félin. Le gamin le toisa.

« T'aurais pas l'heure steuplé ? »

« Euh, ouaip… » dit Zorro en fouillant dans sa poche. Avant qu'il n'ait disparu au coin de la rue, Nami l'avait rattrapé, au pas de course, et lui avait confié une montre à gousset « soit à l'heure pour ce foutu Festival, puisqu'on est là autant y aller, si tu la perds je te latte ok ? ».

Il extirpa tant bien que mal la petite montre en argent de l'intérieur de sa poche, et chercha un moyen de l'ouvrir en râlant. Le gosse fondit alors sur lui, mais le sabreur leva le bras de manière à mettre l'objet hors de sa portée. Le garçon resta figé quelques secondes dans sa position avant de réaliser qu'il avait raté son coup. Il se remit de son émotion et commença à s'agiter.

« Mais vas-y ! File ton argent ! Envoie ton blé espèce de… de jardinier ! » dit-il en avisant les cheveux verts de Zorro.

« Tu veux que je te démonte ? »

« … Non, j'veux pas. Hé, ils sont cools tes sabres. Envoie, juste deux minutes, j'te les rends après ! »

Zorro n'était même plus d'humeur à lui faire la tête au carré. Ce gamin était juste pathétique. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Bon écoute sale gosse, tu vas rentrer chez toi au lieu de jouer dans les rues, c'est pas de ton âge. Ca rentre dans ta tête, sale gosse ? » fit-il avec un regard si terrifiant que le malheureux garçon ne put qu'opiner en claquant des dents. « Hé, deux minutes, » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le libérer, « t'es du coin ? »

« Euh… Euh; ouais… »

« Ok, tu saurais pas où est l'auberge de Rama Peacok ? »

« Si j'vous emmène vous me ferez rien ? »

« T'as pas intérêt à t'échapper sinon tu vas la sentir passer » dit Zorro qui, en vérité, sautait juste sur l'occasion.

« Euh…ok. Suivez-moi, c'est par là… » dit le garçon en partant dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Zorro auparavant.

« C'pas plutôt par là ? Non je dis ça parce que moi quand je suis venu il me semblait que… »

« Ah la route vous plaît pas ? Excusez-moi si vous voulez on va par là, c'est plus long mais si vous préférez on peut… » se confondit le gamin qui était mort de peur.

« Tais-toi et avance… » marmonna Zorro.

Il marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, serpentant à travers les ruelles qui se faisaient de plus en plus vastes, gravissant des escaliers qui les rapprochaient de la surface.

« Hé m'sieur, vous êtes vachement cool, vous êtes un samouraï ou quoi ? » finit par dire le garçon, qui semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. « Comment vous vous appelez ? Moi c'est Bleuenn Posay, mais bon tout le monde m'appelle Bleu dans le coin. »

Zorro grogna. Même son nom était ridicule.

« Hé m'sieur tu parles plus ? »

« Ferme-la. »

Bleu se racla la gorge de manière évocatrice. Il était clair que l'attitude glaciale de Zorro le mettait sur les nerfs, mais le sabreur se dit qu'il avait sûrement trop les foies pour le lui faire remarquer.

« Pourquoi tu me remballes sale jardinier (le garçon était visiblement fier du surnom pathétique qu'il venait de lui trouver)? » dit Bleu en se retournant. « Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

Zorro était estomaqué. Deux minutes auparavant, c'était tout juste si le gamin n'avait pas fait dans son froc, et voilà maintenant qu'il jouait les durs ? Il s'apprêtait à remballer sèchement ce sale gosse, quand une jeune femme le bouscula.

« Pardon… » dit-elle en se retournant.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Les mots flottaient, hésitaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. L'air un peu ailleurs. Sa peau mate était légèrement brillante et ses cheveux irisés droits comme des baguettes rebiquaient dans tous les sens.

Elle leva deux grand yeux dans sa direction, un éclair jaune inquiet, en se courbant légèrement. Zorro sentit alors, comme un coup de pied dans le ventre, que cette fille était belle, ou qu'elle aurait pu l'être si elle le savait.

« Ex… Excusez-moi… Vous… Vous… N'auriez pas vu… Un garçon ? Avec les cheveux bl…blancs » bégaya-t-elle d'une voix voilée et expressive.

« Euh, nan, pas que je sache. »

« Oh… _Oh…_ M… Mais vous êtes sûr ? » dit-elle en s'accrochant au T-shirt du bretteur, qui jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Bleu pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas enfui. Mais, au contraire, le garçon avait l'air paralysé de terreur.

« Euh, non arrêtez de vous accrocher à mon… »

La jeune femme commença à pleurer.

« J'en suis _sûre _! Vous n'avez pas pu ne pas le voir ! Dites-moi que vous l'avez vu ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Mais lâchez-moi espèce de tarée ! » cracha Zorro avec son tact habituel.

Il sentit soudain que Bleu avait attrapé son bras, et l'avait tiré vers lui. La jeune femme pleurait toujours, et ne s'était pas accrochée. Elle les regardait juste avec un air hébété.

« Désolée miss mais nous sommes pressés ! Excusez l'impolitesse de mon ami… » dit le jeune garçon, qui était devenu très sérieux. « J'espère que vous retrouverez votre pote, au revoir ! Allez _viens ! _» dit Bleu en traînant tant bien que mal Zorro derrière lui qui regardait la femme d'un air interrogateur.

« Espèces de _connards _! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée avant de s'enfuir dans une ruelle voisine.

« Non mais c'était qui cette nana ? » implosa Zorro.

« Espèce de boulet ! J'en reviens pas que tu l'ai traitée de folle ! T'as de la chance d'être encore vivant ! » s'exclama Bleu.

« Mais c'était qui bordel ? »

« Une des cinq Cauchemardesques. Les chasseurs de prime célèbres dans le coin. Alcaid Marygold ça te dit quelque chose ? Putain j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous massacrer. »

Quelques ruelles plus loin, Nekkan Paris, assis sur un toit ombragé, pensa avec amertume à Alcaid. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se disputer avec elle, ni de la planter là, chez le vieux Alfar, alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour ça. Il devait se concentrer sur sa proie.

Il se redressa, en position accroupie, et se pencha légèrement par-dessus la gouttière pour observer sa cible. Une bâtisse en pierre, l'auberge de cette vieille et grosse Rama Peacock.

Nekkan Paris sourit. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps.

_Ce chapitre était un peu long :p désolée ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre les gens ! Reviews please ! _


End file.
